1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packages for retaining surgical sutures, and more particularly to packages for selectively retaining and slideably releasing barbed surgical sutures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A common form of surgical suture package is made of a folded stiff treated paper suture holder contained in a sterile, hermetically sealed envelope. This envelope is further sealed in a second, usually clear, although may be composed of foil, thermoplastic heat-sealed outer pouch to maintain the sterility of suture holder and inner envelope. When the suture is to be used, the outer pouch is opened, typically in the operating room, and the sealed sterile inner envelope is placed in a sterile area. Operating room personnel then open the inner envelope when access to the suture is needed.
Packages for surgical sutures having needles attached at one or both ends are constructed according to the suture material and to how the sutures will be used. Generally, the package holds the suture and attached needles in place, protects them during handling and storage, and allows ready access to the suture for removal with minimum handling.
An important aspect of the design and manufacture of suture packages is that the suture should be removable without becoming entangled with itself, kinked, coiled or bound in undesired ways. The nature of suture material itself may impose limitations on the configuration of the package, how the suture is placed within the package, the placement of the needles, or how the suture is drawn from the package. Barbed sutures impose a limitation on the configuration of the package.
Exemplary packaging for traditional surgical suture material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,469 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0226031, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Both references disclose suture packaging configured for maintaining and releasing traditional surgical sutures. Generally, disclosed are suture packages including a base and a cover or lid formed of a rigid material. The base is configured to include a spiral channel or retaining portion for retaining a traditional surgical suture therein. The channel or retaining portion is typically top loaded and is configured for slideably releasing a suture as it is withdrawn from one end thereof.
Barbed sutures, unlike traditional surgical sutures, include barbs that must be accommodated within the suture packaging. Therefore, packaging for traditional surgical sutures may not be suitable packaging for barbed sutures. Specifically, any corners or edges in the packaging may cause the barbs of the suture to snag or otherwise lodge within the packaging. Additionally, and as will be described below, the cross-sectional profile of a traditional surgical suture differs from that of a barbed suture. Thus, packaging configured to retain a traditional surgical suture having a uniform cross-sectional profile is not readily used to retain a barbed suture having a varying cross-sectional profile.
A barbed suture may have any number of cross-sectional profiles depending on the size and radial spacing of the barbs about the suture. As will be described herein, and as shown in the figures, the barbed suture will include a cross-sectional profile defining at least two laterally spaced barbs. The aspects of the present disclosure should not, however, be limited to a barbed suture of a single configuration. It is envisioned that the barbs may be radially disposed about the barbed suture in any manner and may be configured with any lateral spacing. The lateral spacing between barbs may be uniform or random. It is further envisioned that the barbs may be of any size and of any configuration. Needles of various size and configuration may be operably engaged with one or both ends of the barbed suture.
When removed from packaging, if a barb is inadvertently snagged on a corner or edged, the barb may snap or otherwise bend, rendering at least that portion of the suture no more effective than a traditional surgical suture. A barbed suture may also be rendered less effective if a disproportionate number of the barbs become compressed or flattened. Thus, simply forcing a barbed suture into packaging configured for traditional surgical sutures may not only inhibit the ready removal of the suture from the package, it may also cause the compression or flattening of the barbs resulting in reduced effectiveness of the barbed suture.
The ability to readily access a barbed suture and efficiently retrieve the suture from its packaging is important, especially when time is of the essence during a surgical procedure. Thus, a continuing need exists for improved suture packages which significantly reduce the possibility of the barbed suture becoming entangled or caught within the suture package.